Dry as a Bone
Dry as a Bone is a case featured in Criminal Case as the 124th case of the game and the 32nd case of the Secrets from Beginnings (Season 3). It takes place in Winter Fields, district of Fario as the final case of the district. Plot Shortly after the team started to work for Alternative PD, Collum approached and told the team that they have a new task. He showed the GPS coordinated to Mia and the player, telling them that they got a report that the body of someone is found on that abandon construction cite. The team, despite their luck of trust, needed to obey and to go and search the place. Upon arriving to the possible crime scene the player noticed the body, laying on the steel. Once they get closed they imminently recognized the victim as an Argentinian celebrity Anita Ferrari but with her body literally dried. The team sent body to the morgue as they started to build the suspect list by adding the gothic student Rebecca Moire as a suspect. Shortly enough the team found reasons to suspect a gothic photographer Aurora Maupin and a rich lady Cathy LaVey. After the autopsy, Matilda with Cecilia as her supervisor informed the team that never in her career as a coroner saw that someone dried another person. She then said that she found the blueberry stains on her lips but that nothing from her stomach says that she ate them before the murder. Some moments after, Esmeralda approached the player under the control of Collum and told them that she knows what murder weapon the killer used and where it could be found. She said that the weapon used is a sonic water extractor and that exist only one that is made by now deceased inventor in 1940s while he was inside his old workshop cabin in Winter Fields. The team followed her lead where they found reasons to suspect two people: math professor Stefan Scott and a taxi driver Miranda Cohen. Mia an the player approached Cathy again after they found that she had an argument with the victim. Cathy explained that she wanted to be the victim sponsor for her new music tour "With Songs Across the Globe" but that the victim just laughed at her and said that she would never accept anything from a member of the most criminal family in the modern world. They also spoke with Rebecca again after the team found that the victim took pictures of her. Rebecca said that the victim found her life interested because of something and wanted to research her for her movie but that eventually she found that the victim only used her to have a laughing material, explaining how she caught her one time laughing with their crew about hr lifestyle and choices. Aurora was interrogated again when the player found that she sent threats to the victim's mail. She explained that in a way that she just wanted to warn her to stop act like she owns people, explaining that the victim thought that she was paparazzi just because she took some photos of her, resulting the victim to unlawfully sue Aurora. Mid-investigating, while the team tried to find the nest point of their investigation they got attacked by angry riot of the victim's fans. After the team managed to put their fans under control they found that the leader of the riots is one of their suspects, Miranda herself. Miranda said that she always admired victim and her movies and songs and that she is still sad about her murder and angry that the team still didn't catch the killer. After finding that Stefan used to send the love letters to the victim the team decided to question him more on what he said that he wanted to be her boyfriend but that she always let him down, ignoring him and not replying to the messages of love he would've sent to her. When the team found all the evidence they were missing they approached Miranda to arrest to her for this homicide. Upon admitting that she killed Anita she said that it wasn't supposed to be her who was supposed to die. She continued and said that the real victim was supposed to be her friend Kai Stark, who was in that moment on a secret mission with Anita s his cover up. Shocked to hear that, Mia asked her how she could've think to kill a federal agent on what she said that Kai has secrets and knew things, a lot of them and that some people didn't like what secrets he had and knew and wanted him dead. She continued and said that a strange woman with some colored hair approached and gave her a gun, telling her what she need to do. She hesitated on first but then that woman told her that if she do what she says, she and her friends will make sure that her girlfriend, Stephanie Griff, be released from prison and promising that no one will ever find about that acts. She then broke down and hit the table in the interrogation room, regretting the day she listened to the stranger explaining that at the place of meeting was not Kai but Anita. She waited pointing the gun at her position but then she saw her and in fast movements she shot her with a dehydratizer and hoped that Kai will come out but no one did. On the trial inside Winter Fields court, Judge Gilmore sentenced her to double life sentence in prion for the murder of international celebrity star but not in prison but in special designed behavior-changing camp. When the trial was over, the team returned to the station and decided to reach Kai in order to save him before the possible assassination strike again. Mia an the player visited Miranda once again in the prison, wanting to find more details. Miranda was willing to help and tried to remember all details she could. She then told the team that a place where they had deal was near the city viewpoint, resulting the team to inspect the place closer. As they finished the search, the team get together to see if they found anything useful, finding out that they discovered the old photo. After trying to recovered the content of the picture, Mia and the player still couldn't determine the person on the picture so they decided to let professionals deal with the picture. After Arif's analyzes he confirmed that the mastermind behind the failed and the murder is Scarlett Wong. The team then went to her to question her about why she ordered a (failed) murder of federal agents on what she laughed and said that LUMIA don't like when someone has their secrets, saying that Kai was their ex-member who was supposed to destroy FBI from inside, but that he became weak and left them when they needed him the most. She then said that even if Kai's assassination failed they managed to caught him and if they want him to survive they would need to act fast finish the riddle before she thrown something towards the team, casing Mia to shoot at it and release a smoke enough for her to walk away. The team send the riddle quickly to the lab. Jason very soon cracked the riddle and revealed that Kai's location is an old workshop. The team quickly went there and, luckily, found Kai unharmed. After Matilda checked Kai closer Kai asked the team if they found Anita's killer, which they confirmed. Kai thanked them. The team then wanted to ask him more about his part in LUMIA but it was too late as FBI's helicopter came to pick him up, quickly after that flying in the unknown direction. In the meantime, Barb and the player decided to take a closer look into the The Alternative and how they can find the connection between them and LUMIA. At the moment, Collum approached the team and said to stop chit-chat and to go and arrest Aurora for trespassing the property of The Alternative. Knowing that they would be able to get more information from Aurora the team agreed to interrogate her and they went to Aurora's favorite place for photographing. They approached and asked her if they could know more about her adventure. Aurora on first hesitated, telling that the the "scary monkey" spread lies, but when the team explained her what they really do, she felt more secure and told them that the heard something between two rangers near old construction cite. As the team went there they found a broken voice recorder the player restored and send to Madison. Madison told them that she determined the two of the three voices. She said that two voices belong to Solomon Krause and Cecilia Kessel but that the third voice she couldn't determine bur as it's used voice pitcher but that it's obvious that they was in a fight with a neohuman duo. She also said that after they finish the argument the person throw their voice pitcher and said that they should find it as they can record real voice of a person. The team then went back to the construction side and restored the broken pitcher. After Madison analyzed the pitcher she revealed that a person who was in fight with the neohuman duo was Logan Dynamite and that she tried to reach him and tell him to come to the station but that he didn't pick up the line.The team then decided to do a small search around the neighborhood and find Logan before it's too late. After hours of search up and down the team received a call from Abbi, telling the team that she found a dead body inside the windmills.... Summary 'Victim' * Anita Ferrari (Found on the abandon construction site with a dried body) 'Murder Weapon' * Dehydratizer ''' Killer * '''Miranda Cohen Suspects RMoireSFB.png|Rebecca Moire AMaupinSFB.png|Aurora Maupin CLaVeySFB.png|Cathy LaVey SScottSFB.png|Stefan Scott MCohenC32SFB.png|Miranda Cohen Quasi-Suspect(s) KStarkQC32SFB.png|Kai Stark SWongQSFB.png|Scarlett Wong Killer's Profile * The Killer has been to Russia. * The Killer eats blueberry. * The Killer knows Hindu. * The Killer wears scarab brooch. * The Killer has a long hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Justice Has Alternative 2 Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Winter Fields